


Black, White, & Gray

by softpinkitty



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: I always wanna try this tag thingy, M/M, Noah!Allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpinkitty/pseuds/softpinkitty
Summary: Tyki Mikk and Allen Walker, an unlikely pair. How is a relationship going to work out when they both have their black and white selves? Personality, beliefs, feelings all clashing with one another, who does Tyki really love? Allen's white or black side?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly, a light breeze alleviating the heat from the sun. Despite the calm exterior of the scenery, in the middle of the field stood 4 exorcists and 1 Noah. There were no birds chirping, the only sound resonating through the fields was Allen's screams. The light breeze mixing up with the tension of three anxious exorcists and Allen who was shedding tears due to the pain he was experiencing.

"Allen what's happening?" Lenalee screamed, worry etched in her voice

"Stand back Moyashi we'll take care of this, Lenalee look after that damn moyashi" Kanda said aiming his mugen at Tyki

"I got your back Yuu" Lavi said, gripping his hammer tightly and watching the Noah's move

"There's no need for a fight now" Tyki smiled, an evil one

"Too afraid to take us on?" Kanda taunted

"Allen will soon join us, we do not need force now to get him to come to us" Tyki said while a door slowly appeared behind him

"Like hell he will" Lenalee said clutching Allen close to her chest

"Look at him..." Tyki smugly smiled Allen's pale complexion was slowly turning ashen, his white hair growing longer and wavier, faint stigma's started appearing on his forehead.  _"Beautiful"_ Tyki muttered under his breath as he watched Allen turn Noah

"...only a matter of time, I will be waiting" Tyki said and stepped through the door that Road probably conjured up

Did Tyki's voice sound affectionate at the end? Lenalee shook her thoughts and tried to wake Allen up. This was no time to think about Tyki Mikk, Allen is the priority and Lenalee was down to her last bit of sanity as Allen fully transformed into a Noah.

"Allen fight this, you're not a Noah, you're an exorcist!" Tears streamed down her face she clutched Allen so hard. At least it looked a bit like Allen, but different.  _Different._

"We should take him back now... fast" Lavi said assisting Lenalee to carry Allen

"Damn moyashi, becoming a burden instead of an asset" Kanda tsk-ed but helped nonetheless "He sure is gaining weight, all those extra servings Jerry-san gives him is kicking in" Kanda grunted

"Meanie" Lenalee said through tears but a small smile tugging at her lips  _"Everything will be alright, Allen will be alright"_ was all Lenalee could think of.

Xx

His room. Allen sat at his bed, he was in his room. He faintly remembered pain, extreme pain.

_"I will be waiting"_ suddenly Tyki's warm voice and face flashed in his mind

"What the fuck" Allen said, his heart beating faster and his face flushing. He suddenly remembered, for a brief moment, the feeling of being a Noah. He clenched his fists.

"What's this feeling" confused he stood up and walked towards the window, it was as if his heart is aching, but not the type of pain that's been hurt but a sense of..  longing. 

Tyki's handsome face flashed through his mind again.

"Fucking hell" Allen breathed out, what was wrong with him, why was he suddenly thinking of Tyki all of a sudden

Sure he found the older Noah hot back then, there was no denying that. His calm sexy voice that reverberates through his entire body whenever Tyki's voice drops an octave lower, his smug smile, his body hugged nicely by his suit. Those lips that probably smelled like tobacco and his tongue travelling all throughout his body. Wait. Tyki's hands touching him all over, even in places he haven't. Tyki's golden eyes lightly curtained by his long black locks that Allen would love to tug when things get rough. Unknowingly Allen was touching himself, his hand tugging the fly of his zipper downwards. Vivid images flashed through his mind. Tyki would pin him down the bed, he was pinned so hard that there was no room for resistance. Or perhaps he was liking what was happening. Tyki would spread his legs and kiss him hard. Allen could almost feel Tyki's laboured breathing above him, but he was just masturbating, what was wrong with him. Deciding that he will feel guilty about this later, he wanted to enjoy himself first. Tyki roughly took off his shirt, Allen would pout because the older man was still fully clothed.

"Get naked too Tyki, bothersome bothersome clothes" Allen shamelessly said with a pout for extra cuteness

"Not gonna work. I want to tease you first, you went with the exorcists and not me" Tyki growled

"I'm sorry" Allen's eyes welled up

He genuinely felt that Tyki was hurt, and for some reason he was hurting as well. Tyki's sinful tongue travels from his mouth, tracing his jaw, exploring his chest and lightly biting his erect nipples. Allen moaned.

"I like it when you moan" Tyki's voice was dangerous "Again" he commanded as he bit down Allen's shoulder. Allen hardened just by Tyki's commanding voice.

"Tyki... more..." he moaned, tugging at the Noah's beautiful locks Tyki started stroking Allen's hard member, pre cum was already leaking.

"Oh shounen, don't tell me you're gonna come by some mild foreplay" Tyki's eyes gleamed, his tongue hanging dangerously about his plump lips

"But.. you're too hot... I can't help it..." Allen said through lidded eyes as Tyki's strokes become faster and harder

"Why is that?" Tyki asked as put his other free hand near Allen's face. Slowly stroking his cheeks. The gentle caress on his face and the hard mind-blowing strokes Tyki's doing to his cock was enough to set Allen off the edge.

"You turn me on so much..." Allen said through shameful moans, his eyes rolling back and drips of drool pooling at his collarbone

"In that case.." Tyki stuck three fingers inside Allen's mouth "..suck on these my little whore, let's put those saliva to good use" Tyki smirked

"Y..yes" Allen replied shamefully Tyki's cock twitched.

Innocent looking Allen talking dirty turned him on. So. Bad. After a few more seconds of Allen sucking his fingers and him stroking Allen, he inserted two digits to Allen's entrance.

"F..fuck" was all Allen could muster

"That's what were doing, fucking" Tyki licked Allen's earlobe

"Tyki's dick..." Allen said as he stared to the ceiling "I.. want.."

"Allen-kun!!!" A voice echoed Allen stopped as his room door opened and there stood Lavi wide-eyed and looking at him jerking off.

"Eh... come to the cafeteria when you're .. done..." Lavi laughed awkwardly and closed the door Allen covered his face with his blanket. What was happening with his body, why was he thinking about him and Tyki having sex? It felt so real. He hate to admit it but he was actually looking forward for Tyki to enter him. He shook his head and dressed immediately. Should he consider beating up Lavi to not spread rumors? Nah, Lavi is a good friend he wouldn't say that to anyone else. He threaded for the cafeteria trying to cover up his embarrassed face. It was a mystery to Allen why he was fantasizing about Tyki fucking him, he didn't knew he swayed  _that way._ His footsteps was echoing through the empty halls, a rhythmic pattern caused by his boots slamming against the floor set his mind to ease. Effects of the 14th no doubt, Allen tried to convince himself.

"Yo Allen-kun finally done?" Lavi snickered and put his arms around Allen's shoulders, Allen barely realized he already entered the cafeteria

Was his feet accustomed to the path to the cafeteria so much that he did not need to think how to get there? After all, this is his favorite place in the Order.

"What was the rush to get me here?" Allen avoided the topic, his face tinging a bit of red

"Well as soon as you've eaten we're heading to Komui, something strange happened" Lavi's voice turned serious as he unhooked his arm from Allen's shoulders

"What is it?" Allen tilted his head like a puppy, genuinely curious

"You'll see when we get there! For now eat, you passed out for half a day I'm sure you're hungry" Lavi grinned as he sat next to Kanda

Kanda tch-ed and continued eating soba.

"Allen come sit here when you're done ordering, Yuu says he missed you" Lavi screamed from across the hall and within seconds Kanda smacked Lavi

"Yeah right" Kanda sat down again

Trying to keep Tyki away from his mind, Allen ordered a lot which is nothing out of the ordinary really. Within minutes he finished Jerry's cooking and the trio headed for Komui's office. His mind drifting to Tyki's face but he snapped out of it as they reached the office.

"Sooo, what happened while I passed out?" Allen asked, Lavi swung open the door and there smack in the middle is an arc door

"Why is there a door here?" Allen asked

"Well we were hoping you could answer that Allen" Komui stepped forward

"When Lenalee and the others brought you back here you were unconscious but you were in your Noah form, we brought you here because you gained consciousness but you seemed like you were not. Your eyes are open but you didn't seem awake at all. Suddenly you started convulsing you were screaming and this door appeared, after that you fainted and went back to your original form" Komui explained

"We tried going inside but it's as if the door is repelling us" Kanda said and tried to touch it, but shots of electricity traveled through his hands "It doesn't hurt though" he added "But there's some force field preventing us from going all in"

"Allen this is the first time you turned Noah, were hiding it from the Order as much as possible, we want to protect you" Lenalee entered the room and cautiously closed the door

"I... I don't know where this leads" Allen said trying to rack his brain for the answer

Pain struck him again. He screamed, he felt his body changing, turning Noah. He hears Lenalee's faint screams, Kanda trying to shake him, Lavi guarded the door for intruders. But one thing was clear in his mind, he must go to the door. NO. Allen tried to resist, trying to tame the Noah in him.

"Shounen, please hurry home" that was Tyki's voice ringing in his head

Suddenly his screaming stopped, everything went still, all his friends stared at him, hoping that Allen was indeed alright now. He looked at his hands seeing it has turned ashen, he traced the stigmas on his forehead. He stood up, all his friends watching his move. He faced them.

"I'm sorry" was all he said before stepping towards the arc door

"I'm coming Tyki" he smiled and passed through Before any of his friends could react Allen had passed through the door, it broke into pieces as everyone stared, shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen turns Noah in the middle of sex, what's gonna happen?

Allen steps into the Arc, his heart beating fast, erratic, and wild. There was a faint scream of his name, probably Lenalee. He shook his head in sadness, his mind was only filled with Tyki. Tyki. Oh how he'd love to jump into his firm arms and ravish his handsome face with kisses. As soon as he stepped outside the Arc he was greeted warmly by a hug. A bone crushing one, at that.

  
"Road" Allen said plainly, not knowing whether to return the hug or shove her back  
"I... where is.." Allen can't seem to form any coherent words

His mind was racing, his eyes raking all over the place, noticing the elegant decorations and expensive chandelier hanging high up into the ceiling. He felt small, once again his eyes roamed around, with Road clinging onto him like a koala he could only see as much.

"Looking for Tyki?" Road asked, her voice teasing and playful  
"Yes" Allen said shamelessly, helping Road anchor herself to the ground  
"He's out on a mission" she said and skipped towards the door, Allen arched a brow  
"We have missions too you know.." Road said as her back faced him, she slowly opened the intricately designed mahogany door, she cocked her head sideways just enough to see half of her face "..to kill exorcists" her face broke into a devilish grin

She proceeded to step outside and motioned Allen to do the same. Allen felt nothing when Road said that, sure he felt worried by Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda but aside from that nothing. Allen walked aimlessly, head deep in thought as he followed the faint sound of Road skipping through the carpeted floor. Allen was thinking so hard that if there was somebody in front of him, he probably wouldn't notice unless it bumped him.

"Alleeen" Road called out as she stopped in front of a huge door, it's design not much different from the one they just exited "Lord Millennie wants to see you" she said in a sing-song voice  
"Why?" Was his bland reply, he just really wants to see Tyki, period.  
"Well, I mean you were the one crashing here all of a sudden, is it not common courtesy to ask permission before going into somebody's house?" Road giggled  
"Then, may I come in?" Allen asked, obviously pure sarcasm  
"If I said no what will you do?" Road taunted, her head tilted to the right as she slowly opens the door "Yeah, figured as much" she said and went inside when Allen didn't reply

Allen begrudgingly followed closely behind, hundreds of telephones were lying around and in the middle of it all was the Millenium Earl taking phonecalls. His right hand holding a clipboard, his left hand holding an unattended phone, while stuck between his shoulders and face is another phone.

"Lord Millennieeee, Allen is here, go away from those stupid brokers for a second" Road said as she lept into the sofa and settled down  
"Ah, Allen Walker' he said nonchalantly while placing the phone to it's respective holder and he headed for Allen  
"What do you want?" Allen asked, voice cold and void of any emotion  
"I could ask you the same thing Walker, opening a door out of the blue and smack in the middle of the ballroom nonetheless" the Earl let out a chuckle and pointed his gaze at Allen  
"Tyki" was his only reply  
"Ah, figured as much sadly Tyki-pon is out on a mission. I sent him to go after some exorcists, Lenalee was it?" He said obviously taunting Allen, although his body is facing left his eyes were focused on Allen, gauging his reaction  
"When will he be back?" Allen asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest  
"So impatient!" Road screeched and laughed mindlessly  
"Can't tell, why don't you show Allen his room and let him settle down" the Millenium Earl said and picked up a ringing telephone  
"Aye aye Lord Millenium sir!" Road immediately stood up and opted to hook her arms to Allen's

Road dragged Allen outside and went on another long walk along the seemingly never ending corridor filled with mysterious identical doors. Road stopped at one specific room.

"Here's your room Allen" she said as she unhooked herself from Allen and opened the door for him "Sorry for the lack of decorations, we can go shopping some time to style your room"

  
Allen took cautious steps inside, surveying the interior. It was all white, void of any decorations as Road said. It was only filled with essentials, a large canopy bed on the right side, a white bedside table with a lamp nestled on top of it. At the far left a cabinet was by the wall along with a full body length mirror by it's side. Allen glanced down the white tiled floor and noticed his hands, contrast to the white room his ashen hand was certainly standing out like a sore thumb.

"That color suits you" Road said smilling, warm, and real

Allen noticed just how similar he and Road looked, Road closed her eyes and the ashen complexion fading into her flesh and soon she looked normal, as normal a human could get.

"You can turn back on will too, just focus" she said leaning against the wall

Allen shut his eyes and concentrated. He imagined the color of his pale skin, his hair with just the right length, his forehead bare of any stigma's and his eyes going back to it's dull gray color.

"See, you got it! You're a natural" Road said and skipped closer to Allen who managed to turn back to normal

Allen, who was by then already exhausted - decided to kick Road out of his room after properly thanking her. _Of course, he is a gentleman after all_. Allen plopped down on the bed. This room is definitely different from what he had at the Order. Honestly, he barely even stayed in that room considering that he's usually out on missions.  
Allen decided that he would weigh his feelings and try to figure out what he would do. Certainly there's no escaping the 14th, perhaps there could be some ways to control it, he'll consult it with Road later. Now Tyki, Allen realized how rash he was, abandoning his friends and going through the arc just because - he wants to see Tyki.

"I'm such an idiot" he muttered

Back then, he didn't thought of the consequences of his actions, he just honestly wants to hug Tyki. But, is this feeling... his own? Is it perhaps Nea who wants Tyki and Allen is just confusing it as his own. Allen froze on the bed, was his betrayal on the Order all for naught? Allen noted that when he turns Noah, his feelinga for Tyki multiplies tenfold. When he is still human, there's this warm buzz in his heart, compared to his Noah self that just wants to jump Tyki and dry hump him. Fuck. Noah or not he wants to fuck Tyki. Allen who was now focused hard on the tiled floor, trying to decipher if Nea was starting to affect him by mixing their feelings together.  
Frustrated, Allen let his body fall on the soft fluffy mattress, a groan escaping his lips.

"Tyki, where are you" he said out of the blue as he stared at the ceiling

Allen drifted into a dreamless sleep, hugging the pillows tightly as if it was some sort of defense. His form crouched into that of a fetus as he awaited Tyki to return. It seemed like only a minute has passed by, but Allen was woken up by a gentle hand stroking down his hair. He lazily opened one eye to see Tyki's warm smile. His heart just did a back flip in his chest at the sight.

 

"Welcome home, shounen" there was no malice in his voice, no hints of teasing, just pure, warm and full of love

"Tyki..." was all he could mutter as he hugged the taller man "Tyki who am I?" Allen asked, Tyki's face was painted with confusion as he stared into Allen's desperate eyes

"You're my shounen, Allen Walker" he said and tugged Allen closer to his chest "What's wrong?" he asked

"I... nothing" perhaps this is not the time, he will decipher these feelings  _on his own_

 

 

Tyki chuckled, his voice vibrating through his chest which Allen was carefully nestled in. A shiver ran down Allen's spine as he recalled his dirty illusions that afternoon.

 

"Want to continue where we left off?" Tyki purred in his hair as his playful hands started crawling under his clothes

"What do you mean left off?" Allen asked

"From this afternoon, before that one-eyed redhead interrupted us" Tyki said as he drew small circles in the small of Allen's back, his mouth inching closer to his ear

"So that was real?" Allen was lost

"You could say, it was semi-real. But now you've got the real deal here, what do you want?" Tyki's tongue traced Allen's ear towards his jaw

"I.. uhh.." Allen was already lost in lust, his thoughts going foggy, all he could comprehend was Tyki's tongue, Tyki's hands removing his pants, Tyki's member poking him from the sides

 

Tyki loomed over Allen his knees pushing open Allen's now bare bottom. The taller man licked his lips as he started unbuttoning Allen's top slowly revealing the pale skin. It was like a blank canvass begging to be kissed and sucked, he will paint this with countless love kisses until his masterpiece is complete. Allen who is still intoxicated with pleasure is fumbling to get rid of Tyki's clothes.

 

"Tykiiii, off" Allen tugged at Tyki's clothes

"You want to see me naked?" Tyki smirked, Allen simply nodded and proceeded to tug some more "My, my how vulgar" Tyki's voice laced with teasing as he slowly undid his buttons

 

Allen has never seen someone unbutton their shirt as sexy as Tyki does. Was that even possible? Tyki immediately got rid of all his clothes and Allen was staring in awe at his body. It was as if God carefully sculpted his body, perhaps God had an eighth day where he spent the whole day sculpting Tyki's body.  _It was perfect._ From his gorgeous face to his well toned chest, his abs which are not that prominent but is definitely there  _Allen liked that,_ down to Tyki's thighs and legs,  _everything is perfect._

 

"When are you gonna stop looking and start touching?" Tyki pounced on him like a predator hungry for food

"You're so beautiful" Allen muttered as Tyki's hands started rubbing their two members together

"I should be the one saying that to you" Allen gasped as Tyki finally made his first lovebite on Allen's neck "Perfect, so perfect" Tyki growled, seeing Allen marked by him was such a huge turn on

 

The pre-cum leaking from their combined cocks served as good lubricant for Tyki's fingers, he carefully slid one finger in Allen's hole. Allen moaned rather loudly, which he covered his mouth in response.

 

"Don't hold back Shounen, scream for me, moan for me, call my name" Tyki purred in his ear as he now slid in two fingers, his patience growing thin as he wants to enter Allen immediately

 

Hi hand while busy loosening up Allen, the other hand was tweaking at Allen's nipples, his mouth showering Allen's body with thousands of love bites. Allen cannot help the series of sinful sounds coming from his lips. His hips rocking forward to meet Tyki's fingers, but it wasn't enough, three mere fingers is not enough. Allen needs something  _bigger._ That is exactly what Tyki's cock is, big. Considering that it was Allen's first time, he couldn't care less, Tyki's dick is screaming pleasure, the type of pleasure that leaves you shaking even after coming. He thrusted his hips so hard against Tyki's hand, his own hands grabbing Tyki's locks.

 

"In me, please?" Allen begged with big, bright doe eyes

 

Tyki's cock hardened as it twitched above Allen's stomach.

 

"I like it when you beg, you make such a cute face" Tyki grabbed Allen's chin as he lunged in for a kiss, their two cocks rubbing against each other as Tyki pressed himself against Allen sandwiching him to the bed

 

Allen met Tyki with equal force as his whole body rises desperately trying to generate more friction. There was a searing pain in his brain, his body felt hot, Allen's brain seems to haze over.

 

"Shounen, come on beg for more, beg like the whore you are" Tyki let out chuckle as he thrusts his cock between Allen's legs

 

Tyki closed his eyes as he felt the tip of his cock rub against Allen's now soft and wet entrance. Tyki let out a soft grunt, he is desperate to put it in Allen, if the younger male actually begged him more he would definitely loose his sanity. Suddenly, Allen grasped his hair so hard and pulled Tyki's head it closer to his lips.

 

"Tyki fuck me, hard and fast, I want the whole mansion to know were sinning" Allen's voice was dangerously sultry and velvety

 

Tyki lifted his head only to be greeted by golden eyes, on Allen's forehead was a line of stigmata, his pale skin now painted an ashen color. Dumbstruck for a moment Allen pushed him away.

 

"My, my, don't you like what you see?" Allen pushed his wavy hair back as his tongue danced above his lower lip, he traced his fingers lightly sucking on them and going down to his chest and down to his entrance and stuck two fingers inside

"Here, Tyki. Slam that inside me" Allen said, his eyes trained on Tyki's hardened leaking cock. He went on all fours as he stuck his butt up for Tyki, he let his upper body plop on the mattress while his butt still dangerously out in the open, begging to be filled

 

Allen tsk-ed inserted his own fingers inside. His head was tilted to the side allowing him to glimpse at Tyki's face as he played with his own behind. he can see the slow gulp Tyki made as his adam's apple bobbed up and down.

 

"You wanted me to beg like a whore right? Now you're leaving me hanging? Should I go to Devit's room he seems like a good fu-- AHH" his sentence was cut short as Tyki aggressively rammed his dick inside without warning

"Do you like this? You said you want it hard" he quickened his pace ramming fast into Allen's behind "and fucking fast" Tyki's right hand settled to lightly choke Allen while his left hand supports him

 

Allen was attempting to say something but his eyes were rolling behind his head, his mouth slightly ajar as incoherent moans escaped his lips. His other hand stroking his own dick in rhythm with Tyki's thrusts, the other one grasping for dear life as he clutched the sheets tightly. If he loosened his grip it would almost seem like he'd loose consciousness. Tyki was giving him everything he wanted and more, he asked for hard and fast but Tyki was delivering merciless thrusts with inhuman speed.

 

"Devit dreams he has half the talent I have in bed" Tyki teased, but each word was etched with something dark

"w...why... Devit... looks... hot" Allen teased back and yelped as he Tyki slapped his left butt cheek

 

It glowed a dark red against Allen's dark form.

 

"More..." Allen begged as his cock hardened

"That fucking Devit can never do this" Tyki growled as slapped Allen's right butt cheek and slammed onto him so hard Allen's his knees gave out onto the mattress

 

Allen's eyes were getting hazy again as his grip on the sheets loosened up. Tyki watched as the butt he was ramming senseless into was turning back to white.

 

"Ahh, Tyki.. I'm coming" Allen said, his voice was not velvety or seducing anymore it was back to being...  _Allen_

"Come with me shounen" Tyki said as both of his hands gripped the smaller boy's hips as he thrusts faster and faster, Allen's mouth releasing more sinful sounds as he desperately pumps his own cock

 

Their two bodies merged together in a sticky, sweet mess and with one last thrust and one last pump Allen and Tyki convulsed as they released waves of white liquid. Tyki filling Allen up, as droplets  of cum poured down his thighs. Allen soiling the sheet beneath him. His body limp from his first time his chest was rising up and down so fast, sweat and cum covered his whole body as he closed his eyes. Tyki was staring at him intently, caressing his thighs as he sees that Allen was exhausted. He placed a kiss on his forehead.

 

"Nea..." was all Allen heard escape from Tyki's lips before he was overcome by the fatigue and a pinch in his heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhhhhH I'm back! I was gone for so long due to summer classes and finally I finished chapter two!!!! In the next chapter I'm gonna have to warn you that Allen will be sticking a lot to Devit, so if you're not into that kinda pairing don't hate me please ;_; but yeah! comments are very welcome because they're seriously helping me to get encouraged and see my mistakes! :)  
> OMggg I didn't know why I put Jasdero in the first published post, my bad! it's Devit!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my very first story and I'm thrilled to be able to share this story! I do hope I get to update regularly and my uni won't give too much requirements lmao. Anyways, constructive criticism is welcome, take guesses and such I'm all up for it and I'm really pumped to get back to writing! Hope this chapter is somewhat okay-ish. I miss DGM so much.


End file.
